An unexpected evening
by Margaret123
Summary: An added scene. Totally Esplanie. Note the rating! Imapropriate for younger viewers!


Javier opened the door and found his favorite ME standing in front of him. She was drenched and shivering.

"Lanie? What are you doing her? What happened to you?

"I was walking to my car after work when a man dressed in black jumped me. Javi my purse, keys, and I.D. is gone. I didn't know where else to go."

After the incident at their double date with Jenny and Kevin she knew this must be weird for him. They had just broken up two weeks ago. But she really needed his help.

He gently grabbed her hand he pulled her closer to him. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't stop her eyes from wondering into his. She could feel the electricity between them.

"Javier, this is wrong. We can't do this." But even as she said these words she could feel her lips pushing towards his. He grabbed the small of her back and held her close to him as he kissed her. He'd missed this. Gently he pushed her against the door, closing it. He began to kiss her neck as an escaped moan left her mouth. His body began to react to what they were doing. She could feel his growing bulge pressing into her stomach.

He couldn't take it any longer. He picked her up in one solid sweep and carried her into his bed room. After setting her on his bed he took a minute to admire her. Even soaking wet she was beautiful. He began to unbutton her shirt when she pushed him onto the bed and began to straddle him. He loved to way she felt so close to him.

She grabbed him shirt and in one motion she had tossed it to the floor. He smiled up at her and she could see in his eyes how much he wanted her. His erection grew under her. She swiftly pulled her top and bra off. He gasped when he saw her. She was so much more beautiful than she remembered. He reached his hands out and touch one of her breasts. He liked how her breast fit in his hands without any problem.

She moaned as Javi played with her nipples. She bent over him and kissed him, her tongue deep inside his mouth. She slowly moved down his body kissing each ab in his six pack. He moans and began to twitch.

She slowly undid his belt and zipper. Moving as fast as she could she pulled his boxers and jeans off. She stared at this beautiful man in front of her. His erection was so hard and he looked at her with complete lust. Grabbing hold of his member in her hand she began to stroke him. Javier closed his eyes. The feeling was sensational. It took everything in his power not to move his hips. While Javier's eyes were closed she took the opportunity to latch her mouth around him and suck. His eyes flew open and with it a moan escaped.

"Lanie," he pleaded. "Condom, baby. We need a condom.'

Lanie reached over to the bedside take in search of a condom. Javier was panting on the bed. How could she turn him on so much. He wanted her, he needed her.

As Lanie unwrapped the condom Javier pulled off her pants. After gently placing the condom on his erection he positioned himself under her.

"Are you ready baby? This is going to be short,"

"I need you Javi."

With that acceptance he pushed into her hard.

They both moaned at screamed.

"Oh Javi. Go faster, please."

Espo could feel himself going higher and higher until he couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm going to cum baby. Where do you want me?"

"Inside. Please."

Javier grabbed Lanie's hips and with one final thrust pushed into her. He spiraled over the edge holding Lanie close. She could feel him inside her and seeing this beautiful man unravel under her pushed her over the edge.

After what felt like forever Javier finally pulled out of Lanie. After discarding the used condom he climbed into bed with Lanie and fell into a steady sleep.

Ryan looked down at himself he was soaked. Watching his partner in that way turned him on so much. Javier must have forgotten he had left video chat on when we left the bedroom. He knew he should have ended the call when things started to heat up but he just couldn't. Ryan saw everything….


End file.
